De Excidio - Buch 1
Von der Zerstörung Britanniens (De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae) Das Werk von Gildas, auch genannt "Sapiens" oder Der Weise Aus dem Lateinischen ins Englische übersetzt (On the Ruin of Britain) von T. Habington und J. A. Giles (1848) Aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzt von Peter Dietsch, Troisdorf, 2013 Quelle: www.academia.edu Die Geschichte 3 Die Insel Britannien liegt am äußersten Ende der Welt, in Richtung Süden und Westen und nahe der göttlichen Balance, die, wie man sagt, die gesamte Welt stützt. Sie erstreckt sich von Südwest in Richtung Nordpol und ist achthundert Meilen lang und zweihundert breit, mit Ausnahme dort, wo die Spitzen verschiedener Landzungen weit in das Meer reichen. Sie ist vom Meer umgeben, das sich windende Buchten formt und durch diese umfassend stark verteidigt, und, so mag ich es nennen, durcheine unpassierbare Barriere an der Südseite gesichert ist, wo die schmale See eine Durchfahrt zum belgischen Gallien gewährt. Sie wird von den Mündungen zweier edler Flüsse, der Themse und dem Severn, bereichert, als seinen sie zwei Arme, auf denen seit alters her fremde Luxusgüter eingeführt werden, und von anderen, weniger wichtigen Strömen. Sie ist berühmt für achtundzwanzig Städte und ist geschmückt mit vielen Burgen, mit Mauern, Türmen, wohl gesicherten Toren und Häusern mit hoch aufragenden drohenden Zinnen und unterstützt von allen erforderlichen Verteidigungsinstrumenten. Ihre Ebenen sind weitläufig, die Hügel angenehm gelegen, außergewöhnlich gut für Ackerbau geeignet. Und ihre Berge bieten wunderbares Ausweichweideland für Rinder, wo verschiedenfarbige Blumen, beschritten von menschlichem Fuß, in einem lieblichen Bild erscheinen. Sie ist geschmückt wie die von einem Mann erwählte Braut, mit diversen Juwelen, mitklaren Brunnen und mit ergiebigen Bächen, die sich über den schneeweißen Sand ergießen. Mit durchsichtigen Flüssen, die mit freundlichem Murmeln fließen und sie bietet denjenigen ein süßes Versprechen des Schlummers, die sich auf diesen Ufern zurücklehnen, während es von Seen ausgiebig bewässert wird, die kühle Fluten von erfrischendem Wasser fortwährend ergießen. 4 Diese Insel, halsstarrig und eigensinnig, von Beginn ihrer Besiedlung an undankbar rebellisch, bisweilen gegenüber Gott, bisweilen gegen die eigenen Bürger und oftmals auch gegenüber fremden Königen und ihren Untertanen. Denn was kann es mehr an Schändlichem oder Sündigem an menschlichen Angelegenheiten geben oder verübt werden, als Verweigerung der Furcht vor Gott zu zeigen oder Zuneigung zu den eigenen Landsleuten und (ohne Beeinträchtigung des eigenen Glaubens) denen von höherer Würde die entsprechende Ehre zu verweigern, die Beachtung aller Vernunft, göttlicher und menschlicher, fortzuwerfen und unter Verachtung von Himmel und Erde nur von den eigenen sinnlichen Erfindungen geleitet zu werden? Deshalb werde ich diese früheren Fehler, die allen Nationen auf der Erde gemein sind, die sie gemacht haben und an die die gesamte Menschheit gebunden war, bevor Christus fleischlich wurde, auslassen. Noch werde ich jene diabolischen Idole in meinem Land aufzählen, die jene in Ägypten an Zahl noch überbieten und von denen wir einige außerhalb oder innerhalb von Tempeln vor sich hinmodern sehen, mit, wie es üblich war, steifen und abartigen Merkmalen. Auch will ich nicht von den Bergen, den Brunnen oder den Hügel ausrufen, oder von den Flüssen, die heute den Menschen zu Diensten sind, einst jedoch ihnen etwas Abscheuliches und Zerstörerisches war und denen die blinden Menschen göttliche Huldigung entgegenbrachten. Ich werde auch über die vergangenen Tage unserer grausamen Tyrannen hinweggehen, deren schlechter Ruf sich selbst in weit entfernten Ländern verbreitet hatte. Sodass selbst Porphyrius, Porphyrius, antiker Philosoph, 233-305 n. Chr. Bekannt für seine Kampfschrift "Gegen die Christen" dieser Hund, der sich im Osten in seinem wütenden und vergeblichen Bemühen so grimmig gegen die Kirche wandte, dies hinzufügte, dass "Britannien ein Land, fruchtbar an Tyrannen". Ich werde mich bemühen, über das Böse, welches Britannien in der Zeit der römischen Kaiser erdulden musste und auch jenes, welches es fernen Staaten antat, so weit es in meiner Macht steht, zu berichten. Ich möchte nicht den Schriften und Berichten meines eigenen Landes folgen, welche (falls es jemals etwas davon gab) in den Feuern des Feindes aufgegangen sind oder die meine ausgewanderten Landsleute in ferne Länder begleiteten, mich aber von den Berichten fremdländischer Schriftsteller, die an vielen Stellen zerbrochen und unterbrochen und die deshalb beim besten Willen nicht klar sind, leiten lassen. 5 Als nämlich die Herrscher von Rom das Reich über die Welt erlangt und alle Nachbarländer und Inseln gen Osten unterworfen hatten und ihr Ansehen mit dem ersten Frieden, den sie mit den Parthern, deren Land an Indien grenzte, geschlossen hatten, gestärkt war, gab es eine allgemeine Einstellung des Krieges "in der ganzen Welt. Die grimmige Flamme, die sie angefacht hatten, konnte durch den westlichen Ozean nicht gelöscht oder kontrolliert werden, sie überschritt das Meer, zwang unserer Insel ohne Widerstand Unterwerfung und seinem glaubenslosen Volk vollständigen Gehorsam auf. Nicht, wie bei anderen Nationen, durch Feuer, Schwert und Kriegsmaschinen, sondern allein durch Drohungen. Und Androhungen von Verurteilungen erzwang ihre Unterstützung, während Schrecken in ihr Herz eindrang. 6 Als sie danach aus, wie sie sagten, Mangel an Bezahlung, nach Rom zurückkehrte nund sie keinen Verdacht einer bevorstehenden Rebellion hatten, tötete diese hinterlistige Löwin (Boadicea) die Herrscher, die bei ihnen zurückgeblieben waren,um die Vorhaben der Römer vollständiger zu enthüllen und zu bestätigen. Als der Bericht von diesen Dingen den Senat erreichte und sie schnell mit einer Armee zurückeilten um Vergeltung an den, wie sie sie nannten, listigen Füchsen zu üben, gab es keine kühne Marinestreitkraft auf dem Meer, die tapfer für das Land kämpfen konnte. An Land gab es keine geführte Armee, keinen rechten Schlachtflügel, keine weitere Vorbereitung zum Widerstand. Doch waren ihre Rücken ihre Schilder gegen die Sieger und sie boten ihre Nacken ihren Schwertern dar, während kalter Schrecken jedes Glied durchdrang und sie strecken, wie Frauen, ihre Hände aus um gebunden zu werden. Sodass es weit und breit zu einem Sprichwort wurde, dass die Briten weder tapfer im Krieg waren, noch glaubwürdig im Frieden. 7 Deshalb erschlugen die Römer viele der Rebellen und sahen andere für die Sklaverei vor, damit das Land nicht vollständig der Verwüstung anheim fallen sollte, verließen das Land, bettelarm wie es an Wein und Öl war und kehrten nach Italien zurück. Sie ließen Zuchtmeister zurück, die Schultern der Einheimischen zu geißeln, ihre Nacken in das Joch und ihren Boden in das Vasallentum einer römischen Provinz zu zwingen. Um die listige Rasse zu züchtigen, nicht mit Kriegswaffen, sondern mit Ruten und, falls notwendig, das nackte Schwert an ihre Seiten zu gürten, sodass nicht länger von Britannien gedacht wurde, sondern von einer römischen Insel. Und ihr ganzes Geld, ob aus Kupfer, Gold oder Silber, wurde mit dem Bild des Kaisers versehen. 8 Währenddessen erreichten diese Insel, starr vor Frost und Kälte und in einer entlegenen Gegend der Welt, fern der sichtbaren Sonne, die Strahlen des Lichtes, das da sind die heiligen Gebote von Christus, der wahren Sonne, der ganzen Welt seine Herrlichkeit zu zeigen, die jedes diesseitige Ding übertrifft, verbreitet in der letzten Zeit der Herrschaft von Kaiser Tiberius, Tiberius Julius Caesar Augustus, Römischer Kaiser 14 bis 37 n. Chr. durch den diese Religion ohne Hemmnis und ohne Todesandrohung an denen, die Sein Bekenntnis vermittelten. 9 Diese Strahlen erreichten bei den Bewohnern nur einen lauen Geist, doch schlugen sie bei niemandem von ihnen bis zu der neun Jahre dauernden Verfolgung durch den Tyrannen Diokletian in größerem oder geringerem Maße Wurzeln, als die Kirchen auf der ganzen Welt umgestürzt wurden, alle Kopien der Heiligen Schrift auf den Straßen verbrannt und die Pastoren von Gottes Herde zusammen mit ihren unschuldigen Schafen abgeschlachtet wurden, damit, soweit möglich keine Spur der christlichen Religion in irgendeiner Provinz zurückbleibe. Welch schändliche Flucht setzte dann ein - welches Abschlachten und welcher Tod, hervorgerufen durch Bestrafung in unterschiedlichen Formen - , welch fürchterlicher Abfall von der Religion und, im Gegensatz dazu, welch herrliche Kronen des Märtyrertums wurden zu der Zeit errungen, - welch rasende Wut zeigte sich bei den Verfolgern und welche Geduld aufseiten der das erleidenden Heiligen, wie uns die Kirchengeschichte berichtet. Denn die gesamte Kirche drängte sich zu einem Körper zusammen, um die dunklen Dinge dieser Welt hinter sich zu lassen und das Beste auf dem Weg zu den glücklichen Häusern des Himmels, zu tun, so als sei das ihre angemessene Heimstatt. 10 Deshalb vergrößerte Gott, der will, dass alle Menschen gerettet werden, und der Sünder nicht weniger ruft als jene, die sich selbst als rechtschaffen ansehen, seine Gnade gegenüber uns, damit, wie wir wissen, Britannien während der oben genannten Verfolgung nicht vollständig in den dunklen Schatten der Nacht verhüllt wurde. Er entzündete, mit seinen freiwilligen Geschenken, unter uns hell leuchtende Gestirne heiliger Märtyrer, deren Orte des Begräbnisses oder des Märtyrertums, was,wenn sie nicht wegen unserer mannigfaltigen Verbrechen gestört und von den Barbaren zerstört wurden, in den Seelen der Betrachter ein nicht kleines Feuer göttlicher Barmherzigkeit entfachte. Jene waren St. Alban von Verulam, Aaron und Julius, Bürger von Carlisle, und die restlichen, beiderlei Geschlechts, die sich an verschiedenen Orten beim christlichen Kampf behaupteten. 11 St. Alban, der erste dieser Märtyrer, der aus Nächstenliebe einen anderen Bekenner rettete, auf den von seinen Verfolgern Jagd gemacht wurde, wurde ergriffen, als er ihn gerade in seinem Haus versteckte und mit dem er die Kleidung gewechselt hatte, dabei Christus nachmachend, der sein Leben für seinen Schafe hingab. Und er entlarvte sich in den Kleidern des anderen, damit er an dessen Stelle verfolgt werde. So gefällig war Gott sein Verhalten, dass er zwischen seinem Bekenntnis und seinem Märtyrertum mit der Ausführung von wunderbaren Mirakeln in Gegenwart seiner pietätlosen Gotteslästerern, welche die römischen Vorschriften stützten, geehrt wurde. Und wie die Israeliten vor langer Zeit, die barfuß einen seltenen Pfad beschritten, während der Bogen des Bundes eine geraume Zeit im Sand inmitten des Jordans stand. So auch der Märtyrer, zusammen mit Tausend anderen, der einen Pfad über die edle Themse öffnete, dessen Wasser wie ein Steilhang auf jeder Seite plötzlich still stand. Und als er dieses sah, wurde der erste Vollstrecker von Ehrfurcht ergriffen und aus einem Wolf wurde ein Lamm. Sodass er nach dem Märtyrertum dürstete und er unterzog sich kühn dem, wonach ihn dürstete. Die anderen heiligen Märtyrer wurden von unterschiedlichen Leiden gepeinigt und ihre Glieder wurden auf eine solch unerhörte Weise gestreckt, dass sie ohne Zögern die Trophäen ihres glorreichen Märtyrertums bis zu den Toren Jerusalems aufrichteten.Denn jene, die überlebten, versteckt in Wäldern und Wüsten und geheimen Höhlen,warteten darauf, bis Gott, welcher der gerechte Richter Aller ist, ihre Verfolger mit dem Urteil bestrafen werde und ihr Leben selbst mit Schutz. 12 Jedoch nach zehn Jahren der oben genannten Verfolgung und als die blutigen Dekrete als Konsequenz des Todes ihrer Autoren in ihrer Wirkung nachließen,erblickten die Jünger von Christus nach einer so langen und freudlosen Nacht wieder das wohltuende Licht des Himmels. Sie bauten die Kirchen, die dem Boden gleichgemacht waren, wieder auf. Sie gründeten, errichteten und vollendeten Kirchen für die heiligen Märtyrer und zeigten überall ihre Insignien als Zeichen ihres Sieges.Feste wurde abgehalten und die Sakramente mit reinen Herzen und Lippen erhalten und alle Söhne der Kirche frohlockten, so als lägen sie an dem sie sorgenden Busen einer Mutter. So blieb es bei der heiligen Verbindung zwischen Christus, ihrem Oberhaupt, und den Mitgliedern seiner Kirche, bis der arianische Verrat,verhängnisvoll wie eine Schlange ihr Gift von jenseits des Meeres herüber spie. Und so, als gäbe es eine Straße über das Meer, schleuderte sie, wie wilde Tiere aller Arten, ihr Gift der Häresie aus ihren Rachen, schlug diesem Land, das begierig war, etwas Neues zu hören, grässliche Wunden und blieb gleich beim Nichts. 13 Endlich auch sprossen neue Rassen von Tyrannen in ungeheurer Anzahl hervor und die Insel, die noch immer ihren römischen Namen trug, ihre Institutionen und Gesetz jedoch abgestreift hatte, sandte den bitteren Spross ihrer Anpflanzung, Maximus, zu den Galliern herüber, zusammen mit einer großen Anzahl Gefolgsleuten und den Insignien des Königtums, die er ohne Abstammung und ohne gesetzmäßigem Anrecht, jedoch auf tyrannische Weise, trug. Inmitten der Unruhen der aufständischen Soldateska. Er, der eher bekannt war wegen seiner listigen Art als wegen seines Kampfesmutes, fügte seiner Herrschaft durch Meineid und Falschheit alle benachbarten Städte und Provinzen gegen den römischen Staat hinzu, führte den einen Flügel nach Spanien, den anderen nach Italien, nahm den Sitz seiner unheiligen Regierung in Trier ein und trieb so seine Rebellion gegen die rechtmäßigen Kaiser, von denen er einen aus Rom vertrieb und den anderen dazu brachte, sein heiliges Leben zu beenden, wütend voran. Auf diese erfolgreichen Unternehmungen vertrauend, verlor er nicht lange danach sein Haupt vor den Mauern von Aquileia, während er vorher die Köpfe fast aller gekrönten Häupter der Welt abgeschlagen hatte. 14 Hiernach war Britannien aller Soldaten und bewaffneter Gruppen beraubt, ohne grausamen Herrscher und der Blüte seiner Jugend, die mit Maximus gegangen war, jedoch niemals zurückkehrte. Und absolut unerfahren in der Kriegskunst, wie es war,stöhnte es viele Jahre unter der Grausamkeit zweier fremder Nationen, den Schotten aus dem Nordwesten und den Pikten aus dem Norden. 15 Die Briten, unzufrieden wegen der Überfälle der Schotten und der Pikten, ihren Feinden und entsetzlichen Unterdrückern, sandten Boten nach Rom, mit Briefen, in denen sie mit herzzerreißenden Begriffen die Unterstützung einer bewaffneten Gruppe unter der Autorität von Rom erflehten, um ihre eingefallenen Feinde zu verjagen. Unverzüglich wurde, ungeachtet der vergangenen Rebellion, eine Legion, ausreichend bewaffnet, ausgesandt. Als sie das Meer überquert hatten und gelandet waren, kam es sofort zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit ihren grausamen Feinden und sie erschlugen eine große Anzahl von ihnen. Alle wurde über die Grenzen getrieben und die gedemütigten Einwohner aus der blutigen Sklaverei, die auf sie gewartet hatte, befreit. Auf den Rat ihrer Befreier hin bauten sie jetzt von Meer zu Meer einen Wall quer über die Insel, versehen mit ausreichenden Streitkräften, den Feinden ein Schrecken, um sie zurückzuschlagen und ihren Freunden ein Schutz, den er sichern sollte. Dieser Wall jedoch, aus Torf anstatt aus Stein gebaut, war für die törichten Menschen, die keinen Anführer hatten, ohne Nutzen. 16 Die römische Legion war noch nicht in Freude und Triumph heimgekehrt, da strömten die Feinde von früher wie hungrige und rasende Wölfe mit gierigen Mäulern in den Pferch, der ohne Schafhirten zurückgelassen war, ein und wehten sowohl mit der Stärke von Ruderern als auch mit dem blasenden Wind hinein, brachen durch die Grenzen und veranstalteten überall ein Gemetzel. Und, wie Mäher das reife Getreide schneiden, zerschnitten sie, mit dem Fuß zutretend, alles und überrannten das gesamte Land. 17 Und wieder sandten sie Boten als Bittsteller, mit geliehenen Kleidern und ihre Häupter mit Asche bedeckt, um Unterstützung von den Römern zu erflehen und sich wie furchtsame Küken unter den schützenden Flügeln ihrer Eltern zu versammeln, damit ihr erbärmliches Land nicht vollkommen zerstört werde und dass der römische Name, der jetzt nichts weiter war, als ein leerer Klang, das Ohr zu füllen, nicht zu einem Vorwurf selbst bei weit entfernten Nationen werden möge. Daraufhin waren die Römer bei den Berichten solchen Horrors von Mitgefühl bewegt, so weit es die menschliche Natur nur zuließ, und sandten, wie Adler auf ihrem Flug, ihre unerwartete Reitereinheit zu Land und Marinesoldaten zur See aus. Sie pflanzten ihre furchtbaren Schwerter auf die Schultern ihrer Feinde, sie mähten sie nieder wie Blätter, die zur vorgesehenen Zeit fallen. Und wie ein Wildbach mit unzähligen Strömen anschwillt und mit tosendem Lärm über seine Ufer tritt, mit schaumigem Kamm und heftige Wellen sich zu den Sternen erhebt, durch dessen wirbelnde Strömungen unsere Augen fast geblendet sind, jedes Hindernis auf seinem Weg unter sich begräbt, so trieben unsere glänzenden Verteidiger energisch die Bande unserer Feinde über das Meer, falls überhaupt jemand ihnen entkam. Denn es war über das gleiche Meer, über das sie Jahr für Jahr die Beute der Plünderung, die sie errungen hatten, herüberbrachte, ohne dass jemand die Kühnheit hatte, ihnen zu widerstehen. 18 Dann verließen die Römer das Land. Sie kündigten an, dass sie mit solch mühseligen Expeditionen nicht länger herumplagen werden und auch nicht die römischen Normen mit einer solch großen und tapferen Armee verteidigen, sie seien ausgelaugt zu See und Land vom Kampf gegen diese unkriegerischen, plündernden Vagabunden. Sodass die Inselbewohner sich an kriegerische Waffen gewöhnen und an tapferes Kämpfen, um ihr Land, ihren Besitz, Frauen und Kinder und, was teurer ist als dieses, ihre Freiheit und ihr Leben heldenhaft verteidigen zu können. Damit sie es nicht erleiden müssten, dass ihre Hände durch eine Nation hinter ihren Rücken gebunden werden, es sei denn, dass sie entkräftet durch Trägheit und Faulheit, nicht machtvoller als sie selbst sei. Sie sollten jene Hände mit Schild, Schwert und Speer wappnen, bereit für das Schlachtfeld. Und da sie es als Nutzen auch für das Volk,dass sie dabei waren zu verlassen, ansahen, bauten sie unter mithilfe der armseligen Einheimischen einen Wall, der sich vom vorherigen unterschied, mit öffentlicher und privater Mitwirkung und in der Weise wie bei Wällen üblich. Er erstreckte sich zwischen einigen Städten, die aus Furcht vor ihren Feinden zufällig dort errichten worden waren, von einem Meer bis zum anderen. Dann gaben sie den furchtsamen Einheimischen einen tatkräftigen Ratgeber und ließen ihnen an der Südküste, wo ihre Schiffe lagen, Vorlagen, nach denen sie weitere Waffen herstellen konnten, zurück. Aus Sorge, damit die Barbaren nicht anlanden mögen, errichteten sie in bestimmten Abständen Türme, um den Ausblick über das Meer zu beherrschen. Sachsenküste Und dann verließen sie das Land, um niemals wiederzukehren. 19 Schon bald, nachdem sie gegangen waren, landeten die Pikten und Schotten, wie Würmer, die in der Mittagshitze aus ihren Löchern kommen, schnell wieder mit ihren Kanus, in denen sie durch das Cichican Tal mitgerissen worden waren. In ihrem Benehmen unterschiedenen sie sich voneinander, sie waren jedoch von der gleichen Begierde auf Blut begeistert. Und erst recht dabei, ihre schurkischen Gesichter in buschigem Haar zu verdecken, als jene Teile ihres Körpers, die es erforderten, mit anständiger Kleidung zu bedecken. Außerdem ergriffen sie, nachdem sie von der Abreise unserer Freunde und deren Entscheidung, niemals zurückzukehren, erfahren hatten, mit noch größerer Kühnheit als vorher Besitz von allen Ländern vom äußersten Norden bis zum Wall. Um ihnen entgegenzutreten, wurde auf den Höhen eine Garnison stationiert, ebenso langsam beim Kampf als auch schlecht geeignet, um wegzulaufen, eine nutzlose und von Panik erfasste Kompanie, die Tag und Nachtauf ihrer wenig vorteilhaften Wache von Panik geschlagen war. Währenddessen waren die hakenartigen Waffen ihrer Feinde nicht untätig und unsere bejammernswerten Landsleute wurden vom Wall herunter gezogen und auf den Boden geschleudert. Jedoch bewahrte sie ein solch frühzeitiger Tod davor, das klägliche Leid ihrer Brüder und Kinder mit ansehen zu müssen. Doch warum sollte ich mehr erzählen? Sie verließen ihre Städte, gaben den Schutz des Walles auf und zerstreuten sich auf der Flucht hoffnungsloser als zuvor. Auf der anderen Seite verfolgte sie der Feind unerbittlicher als je zuvor und schlachtete unsere Landsleute wie Schafe, sodass ihre Wohnstätten denen von wilden Tieren glichen. So wandten sie ihre Arme gegeneinander und wegen ein bisschen Nahrung badeten sie ihre Hände im Blut ihrer eigenen Landsleute. Solch fremdes Elend wurde noch durch einheimische Fehden vergrößert, sodass das gesamte Land vollständig verarmt an Nahrung war, außer dem,was durch die Jagd erlangt werden konnte. 20 Wiederum deshalb sandten die bejammernswerten Zurückgebliebenen dem Aetius, einem mächtigen Römer eine Nachricht wie folgt: "An Aetius, jetzt zum dritten Mal Konsul: das Stöhnen der Briten." Und ein wenig später dieses: "Die Barbaren treiben uns ins Meer, das Meer wirft uns zurück zu den Barbaren: So erwarten uns zwei Arten des Todes, wir werden entweder abgeschlachtet oder wir ertrinken." Die Römer konnten sie jedoch nicht unterstützten. Und in der Zwischenzeit begannen das besiegte, in den Wäldern herumwandernde Volk die Auswirkungen einer schlimmen Hungersnot zu spüren, die viele von ihnen ohne Verzögerung zwang, sich den bösartigen Feinden zu ergeben, um ihre Dasein so erhalten. Andere von ihnen jedoch, verborgen in den Bergen, Höhlen und Wäldern, brachen von dort auf, um den Krieg erneut zu beginnen. Und es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihre Feinde, die so lange Jahrein ihrem Land gelebt hatten, überwanden. Denn sie vertrauten nicht auf den Menschen, sondern auf Gott, entsprechend der Maxime von Philo: "Wir brauchen göttliche Unterstützung, wenn es an der des Menschen mangelt." Der Mut des Feindes war für einige Zeit aufgehalten worden, jedoch nicht die Boshaftigkeit unserer Landsleute: Der Feind verließ unser Volk, doch das Volk ließ nicht seine Sünden hinter sich. 21 Da es bei unserer Nation, wie auch heute, bereits zu einer Gewohnheit geworden war, fremden Feinden gegenüber ohnmächtig darin zu sein, diese abzuwehren, jedoch tapfer und unbesiegbar darin, zu einem Bürgerkrieg anzuheben und die Lasten ihrer Angriffe zu tragen, so sage ich, sind sie ohnmächtig darin, der Standarte des Friedens und der Wahrheit zu folgen, jedoch kühn in Boshaftigkeit und Falschheit. So gingen die dreisten Eindringlinge in ihre Winterquartiere, entschlossen, bald zum Plündern zurückzukehren. Und dann besetzten auch die Pikten zum ersten Mal das äußerste Ende der Insel, wo sie danach verblieben, um das Land gelegentlich zu plündern und zu verwüsten. Während der Waffenruhen, als die Wunden der verzweifelten Leute verheilten, brach eine andere, aber viel bösartigere Wunde auf. Gerade als die Verwüstungen des Feindes aufgehalten worden waren, wurde das Land von einer außerordentlichen Zahl von Dingen überschwemmt, größer als jemals gedacht. Und mit ihnen entstand alle Art von Üppigkeit und Liederlichkeit. Es wuchs mit solch fester Wurzel, dass man wahrhaftig so davon sprechen kann: "Solche Unzucht ist über dich zu hören, wie niemals zuvor über die Heidenvölker." Doch außer diesem Laster wuchs jedes andere, zu dem die menschliche Natur fähig ist, heran.Insbesondere der Hass auf die Wahrheit, das heißt, auf ihre Unterstützer, was bis in die Gegenwart alle guten Dinge auf der Insel zerstört. Die Liebe der Falschheit, zusammen mit ihren Erfindern, die Begrüßung von Verbrechen anstelle von Tugend, der Respekt, der eher der Boshaftigkeit entgegengebracht wird anstelle der Güte, die Liebe der Dunkelheit eher als der Sonne, die Aufnahme des Teufels eher als den Engeln des Lichts. Könige wurden gesalbt, jedoch nicht entsprechend den Gesetzen Gottes und so zeigten sie sich weit grausamer als die Anderen. Und bald danach wurden sie von denen, die sie gewählt hatten ohne irgendeine Ermittlung ihrer Leistungen, ermordet. Nur um Andere, noch grausamere an ihrer Stelle zu erwählen. Falls einer von ihnen milder war als die Anderen oder auf irgendeine Weise die Wahrheit mehr respektierte, wurde er als ein Verderber des Landes angesehen, auf den jeder einen Wurfspeer werfen durfte. Und sie bewerteten Dinge danach, ob sie Gott gefällig waren oder nicht gefällig. Sofern es ihm nicht gefällig war, war es ihnen gefällig. Sodass die Worte des Propheten, das er an das Volk der Alten richtete, auf unsere Landsleute angewendet werden konnte: "Kinder ohne Gesetz, habt ihr Gottverlassen, um den Zorn des Einzig Heiligen von Israel hervorzurufen? Warum willst du noch nachfragen und fügst Frevel hinzu? Jedes Haupt ist matt und jedes Herz betrübt. Von der Fußsohle bis zur Krone gibt es in ihm keine Gesundheit." Und sowie sie alles entgegen ihrem Heil taten, so als ob für die Welt kein Heilmittel durch den wahren Arzt aller Menschen zu Einsatz kommen könne. Und nicht nur die Laienschaft tat so, sondern auch die Herde unseres Herrn und ihre Hirten, die doch ein Bespiel für das Volk sein sollten, verschliefen ihre Zeit in Trunkenheit, als seien sie in Wein getaucht. Während der Stolz anschwoll, der Unfrieden erschütterte,erhielt die festhaltende Kralle des Neids und die wirre Einschätzung, was richtig und was falsch, vollständig Besitz über sie. Sodass es erschien (und es ist bis heute das Gleiche), als ob sich Verachtung über die Fürsten ergoss und dass es durch ihre Eitelkeiten geschah, dass sie in die Irre geleitet wurden, anstatt ihren Weg zu gehen. 22 Währenddessen war Gott willens, seine Familie, die sich an einem so großen Makel der Not angesteckt hatte, zu reinigen, und, da er nur von ihren Elend hörte, das zu ändern. Ein unbestimmtes Gerücht erreichte wie auf Flügeln die Ohren aller, dass ihre unverbesserlichen Feinde ganz nahe daran waren, das gesamte Land zu zerstören und es, wie in der Vergangenheit, von einem bis zum anderen Ende in Besitz zunehmen. Denn, wie wild-rasende Tiere das Gebiss der Vernunft zwischen ihre Zähne nehmen, verließen sie die sichere und schmale Straße und stürzten auf dem abwärtsführenden breiten Pfad des Lasters, welcher in den Tod führt, voran. Während deshalb, wie Salomon sagt, der störrische Knecht nicht durch Worte zu Vernunft gebracht werden kann, wird der Narr gegeißelt und spürt es nicht: Eine pestartige Krankheit kam über das närrische Volk, welche, ohne das Schwert, eine so große Menschenzahl hinwegraffte, dass die Überlebenden nicht in der Lage waren, sie zu beerdigen. Aber selbst das war ihnen nicht Warnung genug, dass sich in ihnen die Worte Jesajas erfüllten: "Und Gott hatte sein Volk zu Wehklagen, zu Kargheit und zum Gürten des Bußkleides aufgerufen. Siehe, sie begannen damit, Kälber zuschlachten und Böcke, um zu essen, zu trinken und zu rufen: ,Wir essen und trinken, weil wir morgen sterben werden.‘ " Denn die Zeit war nahe, zu der alle Ungerechtigkeiten, wie zuvor bei den Amorrhanern, sich erfüllen sollten. Es wurde eine Versammlung einberufen, die bestimmen sollte, was als Bestes und Sinnvollstes zu tun sei, um solche dauernden und verheerenden Plünderungen durch die oben genannten Völker zurückzuweisen. 23 Dann waren alle Ratsmitglieder, zusammen mit ihnen der stolze Tyrann Gurthrigern [ Vortigern], der britische König, so verblendet, dass sie als Schutz für ihr Land ihren Untergang besiegelten, indem sie (wie Wölfe in einem Schafpferch) die bösen und gottlosen Sachsen, eine Rasse, der sowohl Gott als auch die Menschen verhasst waren, zu sich einluden, um die Invasion der nördlichen Nationen abzuwehren. Nichts war jemals so schädlich für unser Land, nichts jemals so unglücklich. Welche eine greifbare Dunkelheit muss ihre Verstandesdunkelheit verzweifelt und grausam verhüllt haben! Jenes Volk, welches sie, wenn es nicht anwesend war, mehr fürchteten als selbst den Tod, wurde, wie man sagen könnte,zum Bleiben unter demselben Dach eingeladen. Narren sind, so man sagt, die Fürsten von Thafneos, die dem unklugen Pharao Rat geben. Viele Welpen kamen aus dem Lager dieses barbarischen Löwen heraus, in drei, wie sie es nennen cyuls, das sind drei Kriegsschiffe, deren Segel im Winde wehten und mit günstigen Omen und Prophezeiungen. Denn es war ihnen von einem bestimmten ihrer Wahrsager vorhergesagt worden, das sie das Land, zu dem sie segelten, dreihundert Jahre lang besetzen würden und die Hälfte der Zeit, einhundertfünfzig Jahre, dasselbe plündern und berauben würden. Die ersten landeten wegen der Einladung eines unglücklichen Königs an der Ostseite der Insel und schlugen ihre scharfen Krallen ein, anscheinend um für die Insel zu kämpfen, aber Ach!, in Wahrheit gegen sie. Ihr Mutterland sandte,als sich zeigte, dass ihre erste Brut erfolgreich war, eine größere Zahl seines wölfischen Nachwuchses hinterher, der herübersegelnd, auf ihre bastardgeborenen Kameraden traf. Von dieser Zeit an pflanzte der Keim der Ungerechtigkeit und die Wurzel des Streits sein Gift unter uns, wie wir es verdienten, und schoss weiter in die Blätter und Äste. Die Barbaren, die so als Soldaten auf die Insel eingesetzt wurden,um, wie fälschlicherweise von ihnen gesagt wurde, jeder Gefahr für ihre gastfreundlichen Gastgeber entgegenzutreten, erhielten Nahrungsgaben, welche,einige Zeit reichlich gegeben, ihre hündischen Mäuler stopften. Dann aber beklagten sie sich, dass ihre monatliche Lieferungen nicht mit ausreichender Fülle ausgestattet seien und sie verstärkten emsig jede Möglichkeit des Streits, indem sie sagten, dass,wenn ihnen nicht eine größere Freiheit gegeben werde, sie ihre Vereinbarung brechen und die gesamte Insel plündern würden. Kurze Zeit darauf ließen sie ihren Drohungen Taten folgen. 24 So breitete sich das erste Rachefeuer, zu Recht durch frühere Verbrechen entzündet, von Meer zu Meer aus, gefüttert von den Händen unserer Feinde im Osten und es verlöschte nicht eher, als bis es, dabei die benachbarten Städte und Länder zerstörend, die andere Seite der Insel erreichte und seine rote und wilde Zunge in den westlichen Ozean tauchte. So erfüllte sich unter diesen Angriffen, denen der Assyrer gegen Judäa nicht unähnlich, in unserem Fall das, was der Prophet mit Worten des Wehklagens beschreibt: "Sie haben das Heiligtum mit Feuer niedergebrannt; sie haben auf der Erde das Tabernakel Seines Namens beschmutzt." Und wiederum: "Oh Gott, die Heiden sind in Dein Erbe eingedrungen; Deinen heiligen Tempel haben sie entweiht." &c. Sodass alle Säulen durch die andauernden Schläge der Rammböcke dem Boden gleichgemacht wurden, all die Bauern zusammen mit ihren Bischöfen,Priestern und dem Volk in die Flucht geschlagen. Das Schwert glänzte und die Flammen prasselten all über all. Bejammernswert anzuschauen lagen in der Mitte der Straßen die Spitzen der hoch aufragenden Türme, auf den Boden gestürzt Steine hoher Mauern, heiliger Altäre. Teile menschlicher Körper, bedeckt mit fahlem Gerinnsel geronnenen Blutes, die aussahen, als seinen sie gemeinsam in einer Presse ausgequetscht worden. Und ohne Möglichkeit, begraben zu werden, außer in den Ruinen ihrer Häuser oder in den gefräßigen Bäuchen wilder Tiere und Vögel. Mit Ehrfurcht sei für die gesegneten Seelen gesprochen, von denen zu der Zeit sicherlich viele zu finden waren, die durch die heiligen Engel in den hohen Himmel gebracht wurden. So vollständig verdorben und bitter geworden war die Weinlese, die einst so fein war, dass, mit den Worten des Propheten, kaum eine Traube oder Getreideähre zusehen war, wo der Bauer sich abgewendet hatte. 25 So wurde von den elenden Verbliebenen, die in den Bergen ergriffen wurden, eine große Anzahl ermordet. Andere, von Hunger gezwungen, kamen und ergaben sich auf immer als Sklaven ihren Feinden und nahmen dabei das Risiko auf sich, ermordet zu werden, was wahrlich der größte Vorteil war, der sich ihnen anbot. Andere fuhren mit lautem Wehklagen anstelle einer Stimme der Ermunterung über das Meer. "Du hast uns wie Schafen gemacht, die geschlachtet werden und unter die Heiden hast Du uns zerstreut." Andere, die die Ihre Leben gerettet hatten, aber in den Bergen, in dicht bewaldeten Forsten und den Felsen am Meer in fortwährender Gefahr lebten (wenn auch mit klopfenden Herzen), blieben in ihrem Land zurück. Doch in der Zwischenzeit ergab sich, als diese grausamsten Räuber in ihre Heimat zurückkehrten, eine Gelegenheit, und rief der Rest unserer Nation (zu dem sich unsere elenden Landsleute von verschiedenen Orten so schnell, wie Bienen zu ihren Körben zusammenscharten, aus Furcht vor einem folgenden Sturm), durch Gott gestärkt, sie zu ihm aus ganzem Herzen, wie der Dichter es sagt: "Mit ihren unzählbaren Gelöbnissen belasten sie den Himmel", griffen sie, damit sie nicht völlig vernichtet würden, zu den Waffen. Unter der Führung von Ambrosius Aurelianus, einem bescheidenen Mann, der als Einziger der römischen Nation in dem Durcheinander dieser unruhigen Zeit durch Zufall am Leben geblieben war. Seine Eltern, die wegen ihrer Verdienste mit dem Purpur geschmückt waren, waren in diesen selben Flammen verbrannt. Und jetzt schwor sein Nachkomme in diesen unseren Tagen, obwohl beschämend verfallen gegenüber der Würdigkeit ihrer Vorfahren, einen Kampf gegen ihre grausamen Eroberer herauf und erlangte, mit Gottes Hilfe, den Sieg. 26 Danach gewannen manchmal unsere Landsleute, manchmal die Feinde das Feld,mit dem Ergebnis, dass unser Herr dieses Land nach dieser, bei seinen Israeliten gewohnten Art, sucht, ob sie ihn lieben oder nicht. Dies bis zum Jahr der Belagerung von Bathhill, als das fast letzte, jedoch nicht das allerletzte Gemetzel unserer grausamen Feinde stattfand, was, dessen bin ich mir sicher, vierundvierzig Jahre und einen Monat nach der Landung der Sachsen und auch nach der Zeit meiner eigenen Geburt geschah. Und dennoch sind nach diesem Tag die Städte unseres Landes nicht wie früher bewohnt, sondern sie sind verlassen und umgestoßen, sie liegen trostlos danieder. Unser Krieg gegen die Fremden war beendet, doch unsere Wirren der Bürger untereinander dauerten weiter an. Denn sowohl die Erinnerung an eine solch furchtbare Verwüstung unserer Insel als auch die unerwartete Erholung derselben, blieb in den Gedanken derjenigen zurück, die Augenzeugen der wunderbaren Ereignisse von beiden waren. Und weil sie sich dessen erinnerten, lebten Könige, öffentliche Magistrate und Privatpersonen, Priester und Kleriker, ein jeder von ihnen, entsprechend ihrer jeweiligen Berufung. Doch als diese die Welt verlassen hatten und eine neue Rasse ihnen nachfolgte, die diese Wirren nicht erlebt und nur Erfahrungen mit dem gegenwärtigen Gedeihen hatte, wurden all die Gesetze der Wahrheit und des Rechts erschüttert und umgestoßen, sodass nicht eine Spur der Erinnerung an diese Tugend bei den oben genannten Menschen zurückblieb. Außer bei einigen wenigen,die, im Vergleich zu der großen Menge, die sich täglich kopfüber in die Hölle stürzte,nur eine geringe Anzahl zählte, dass unsere ehrwürdige Mutter, die Kirche, sie kaum erblicken konnte, ihre einzig wahren Kinder, ruhend an ihrem Busen, ihr wertvolles Leben als ein Muster für alle Menschen und geliebt von Gott. Da, weder durch ihre heiligen Gebete noch durch sichere Säulen einbringlicher Unterstützer unsere Gebrechen aufgehalten werden. Damit es nicht vollkommen zusammen gebrochen möge, hätte ich vermutlich niemandem beabsichtigt zu tadeln. Wenn nicht die steigende Zahl von Straftaten dazu gezwungen hätte, hätte ich nicht so unbehindert,Ja, voller Pein, die Boshaftigkeit jener mehr erklärt als bedauert, die zu Dienern nicht nur ihrer Bäuche, sondern auch des Teufels geworden waren, und nicht von Christus, der unser gesegneter Gott ist, einer Welt ohne Ende. Denn warum sollten ihre Landsleute verbergen, was fremde Nationen jetzt noch nicht einmal wissen, aber doch fortgesetzt in ihre Zähne werfen? Kategorie:Historische Quelle